Reviravolta 1: Decisões
by Magalud
Summary: Severus segue um caminho diferente. Primeira fic da trilogia Reviravolta.


Nome da fic: Reviravolta 1: Decisões  
Autor: Magalud  
Censura: 16 anos, R  
Gênero: Drama, Romance  
Spoilers: AU, mas tem referências de canon  
Avisos ou Alertas: Violência implicada  
Desafio: "E se a pior memória de Snape tivesse sido o suficiente para afastá-lo de Voldemort? E se ele tivesse dito não ao Dark Lord, e continuado com sua vida, ainda envergonhado por ter chamado Lily de Mudblood?  
Resumo: Severus segue um caminho diferente  
Notas: Essa é a primeira de uma trilogia planejada chamada Reviravolta. Feito para o SnapeFest 2009  
Agradecimentos: .Cris, como sempre  
Disclaimer: Todos os nomes e personagens que você consegue reconhecer são de JKR, os outros são meus.

**Reviravolta 1: Decisões**

— Mudblood!

A palavra ainda soava nos ouvidos de Severus Snape, dias após ele tê-la pronunciado. Jamais ele se arrependera tanto por não ter conseguido conter sua cólera. Ele pedira, implorara a Lily que o perdoasse. A resposta o tinha deixado simplesmente desolado.

"Você escolheu o seu caminho e eu escolhi o meu."

Aquele verão inteiro nada mais ocupou sua mente. Aquela conversa com Lily parecia definitiva. Teria ele perdido a amizade dela para sempre? Eles tinham sido inseparáveis por quase 10 anos. Como aquilo poderia ter se perdido por uma única palavra?

Severus conhecia Lily o suficiente para saber que ela falava sério. Ela jamais falaria com ele de novo se algo não acontecesse. O pedido de desculpas frustrado só confirmara aquela impressão. Mas ele também sabia que Lily não era inflexível. Ela tinha um bom coração.

Talvez ele conseguisse reconquistar a amizade e a confiança dela. Mas, para isso, teria que se esforçar muito. Teria que provar que não estava seguindo um caminho oposto ao dela. Severus tinha que provar a Lily que suas palavras tinham mexido com ele.

Severus tinha consciência de que não seria uma tarefa nada rápida. Não, ele sabia que teria que dar provas inequívocas. Ele teria que mudar totalmente. Meras palavras não seriam suficientes para convencer a moça. Seriam necessárias ações indubitáveis.

Ele nem sabia se tinha forçar para a tarefa à sua frente. Ele gostaria de acreditar que a vontade de manter Lily em sua vida daria a ele a força necessária para cumprir sua missão.

Portanto, o Severus Snape que chegou a Hogwarts no sexto ano era um Severus Snape totalmente diferente do que terminara o quinto ano. Logo no banquete de boas-vindas, Mulciber e Avery foram até ele:

— E aí, Snape? Como foi o verão?

— Produtivo — foi a resposta. — E pretendo continuar assim.

— Hum, que pretensão — fez Mulciber. — Sua Alteza resolveu assumir otítulo de Prince?

— Não seja ridículo. Esse ano quero estudar, só isso.

Avery disse:

— E as outras... atividades?

Severus afastou o prato e respondeu:

— Veremos.

E saiu para as masmorras. Seus dois colegas franziram o cenho, mas não o seguiram.

o0o o0o o0o

Severus sabia que tinha que se cuidar em dobro. Se não fossem Potter e seus comparsas, agora eram os próprios colegas de Slytherin. Eles tinham se voltado contra Severus, agora que ele não queria mais entrar para o clube de futuros Death Eaters.

Ele passou a ser um freqüentador mais do que assíduo da ala hospitalar. Uma queimadura, um feitiço errático, "acidentes" que o levavam várias vezes para os cuidados de Madame Pomfrey.

Uma dessas ocasiões foi especialmente violenta. Severus precisou ficar regenerando alguns ossos durante o fim de semana.

Então ele recebeu uma visita. Uma visita que o deixou surpreso.

— Diretor?

— Olá, Sr. Snape. Como se sente?

— Melhor, obrigado.

— Quebrou alguns ossos, foi isso?

Severus encarava-o com desconfiança, dizendo apenas:

— Sim, senhor.

— E como isso aconteceu?

— Caí da escada. Acho que não vi que ela estava para mudar.

Dumbledore o encarou, os olhos azuis faiscando. Severus ergueu barreiras mentais oclumentes imediatamente. O diretor suspirou:

— Parece ter tido muitos acidentes ultimamente, Severus. Permite que eu o chame de Severus, não, meu rapaz?

— Sim, senhor.

— Madame Pomfrey pode detectar resíduos de magia, você sabe.

Severus desviou o olhar. Dumbledore insistiu:

— Tem alguma coisa que queira me dizer, Severus?

Num clarão de irritação, Severus se lembrou de como se sentiu quando foi a Dumbledore, depois de quase ter sido atacado por um lobisomem. James Potter o tinha salvado, e ao invés de receber uma bronca por atiçar uma criatura feral num colega, Potter tinha sido recompensado por isso.

Então, ele mal escondeu a raiva ao responder:

— Não, senhor. Não há nada que eu queira dizer.

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore perderam um pouco do brilho quando ele disse:

— Muito bem, então. Mas quero que saiba, meu rapaz, que minha porta está aberta dia e noite. Se precisar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, pode bater.

— Sim, senhor.

o0o o0o o0o

Ao longo dos meses, Severus desenvolveu ao máximo sua capacidade de defesa e sobrevivência. Ele também tinha aperfeiçoado seus feitiços de autocura, glamours para disfarçar machucado e poções. Sempre que o clima permitia, ele se refugiava na beira do lago durante as refeições, evitando ser alvo de seus colegas ou dos malditos Gryffindors.

Foi numa dessas ocasiões que ele pôde vir uma pessoa se aproximando ao longe, vindo em sua direção. Severus ficou intrigado ao reconhecer quem se aproximava. De qualquer forma, achou prudente manter a varinha dentro da manga de suas vestes e bem próxima à mão.

— Severus, é mesmo você?

O rapaz se ergueu:

— Lucius, o que está fazendo aqui? Você já está formado.

— Eu estou acompanhando meu pai em questões da escola. Um dia eu vou ter o assento dele no Conselho Deliberativo da Escola. Resolvi dar uma passada para ver meu velho amigo. Por que não está no almoço?

— Preferi estudar aqui, onde é quieto e tranqüilo. Você sabe que não se pode estudar no Grande Salão.

— Sim, é verdade. Mas esses machucados e roxos me dizem outra história. Será que as histórias que tenho ouvido são verdadeiras, meu amigo? Você está com problemas dentro de nossa casa?

Severus não escondeu o nervosismo.

— Aparentemente nossos colegas de casa não gostaram de me ver repensando alguns rumos de minha vida. Eles resolveram ser bastante... inequívocos quanto a isso.

Lucius se aproximou, parecendo preocupado:

— O que aconteceu, Severus? Tudo parecia ir tão bem para você.

— Não creio que tenha acontecido alguma coisa específica. Eu simplesmente resolvi refletir e pesar as conseqüências dos rumos para onde estou indo. Logo sou eu que terei me formado e preciso decidir o que fazer de minha vida.

— Mas há um grande projeto em andamento, Severus. Você sabe disso. Sua ajuda é muito importante. Pense em tudo que pode conseguir se você se aliar a quem pensa no futuro.

— Esta é que é a questão. Não sei o que posso conseguir. Não posso dizer que enxergo grandes conquistas para mim se permanecer no meu rumo atual.

— Está enganado, meu amigo. Se preferir não se integrar a esse novo mundo, você será considerado um opositor. Você não vai querer ficar do lado perdedor, Severus. Conheço você. Seu lugar não é ao lado de Mudbloods e gente de sangue impuro.

— Eu sou uma dessas pessoas de sangue impuro, lembra? Meu pai é um Muggle nojento que provavelmente enganou minha mãe. Você fala de perdedores. Eu acho que já nasci perdedor.

— Mas você pode mudar isso se você se unir a nós. Nós vamos mudar o mundo bruxo! Será um novo amanhã, um no qual tomaremos nosso lugar de direito!

— Isso é fácil para você dizer, Lucius. Seu futuro está garantido, você nem tem 20 anos e já sabe que será membro do Conselho Deliberativo de Hogwarts, com poder até sobre Dumbledore!

— Dumbledore é um tolo e um fraco. Não diga que se aliou a ele.

— Claro que não fiz isso.

— Mas também não se aliou a nosso lord.

— Às vezes acho que não sou digno. Às vezes acho que nosso lord é que não é.

— Severus, eu mal o reconheço. Alguma coisa tem que ter acontecido. É aquela ruivinha Mudblood sua amiga que anda pondo coisas na sua cabeça?

— Ninguém nunca pôs coisas na minha cabeça e você sabe disso. Além disso, nós não somos mais amigos.

— Ainda bem. Deixe-me dizer, Severus, meu amigo. Você tem medo de ser indigno, mas aquela moça é que indigna de você. Se você está fazendo isso por causa dela...

— Ela não tem nada a ver com isso, já disse.

— Então você tem dúvidas. É natural. Compreendo. Volto a repetir: você é importante para a causa, Severus. Nosso lord conta com gente como você para fazer forte uma causa que é justa e é nobre.

— Desculpe, Lucius. No momento, não me sinto nem digno, nem importante, muito menos justo ou nobre.

— Assim você me decepciona. Eu o considero meu amigo, Severus. Importa-se se eu tentar dissuadi-lo dessas noções ridículas?

— Fico lisonjeado que tenha vindo até aqui e falado comigo, Lucius. Isso é importante para mim. Se conseguisse meter isso na cabeça de nossos colegas de casa, eu já ficaria mais tranqüilo. Quem sabe assim pudesse pensar com mais clareza.

O jovem Malfoy deu um pequeno sorriso.

— Assim é que pensa um verdadeiro Slytherin, meu amigo. Pois bem, eu vou falar com o lord a seu respeito. Provavelmente ele vai fazer de tudo para que você volte ao seu caminho de direito, entre os vencedores.

Do castelo, a figura imponente de Abraxas Malfoy surgiu, procurando o filho. Lucius fez suas despedidas, e Severus observou-o ir embora, pensativo.

Poderia aquilo significar complicações?

o0o o0o o0o

A visita de Lucius surtiu efeito entre seus colegas. Severus não mais era surpreendido com uma cobra em seu malão, ou com veneno na pasta de dentes. Isso o fez baixar um pouco a guarda.

Esse foi seu erro.

Foi após o jantar que ele foi cercado ao virar um corredor rumo às masmorras.

— Para onde vai com tanta pressa, Snivellus?

Severus encarou Sirius Black com cuidado.

— Preciso estudar. Com licença.

Ele tentou se desvencilhar, mas James Potter cortou seu caminho:

— Estou de olho em você, Snape. Você anda por aí dando uma de bonzinho, mas eu sei que isso tudo é só gênero. Só pose.

— Não sei do que está falando, Potter.

— Estou falando desse seu plano para reconquistar Lily. Você anda posando de bom-mocinho, irritando seus colegas das Artes das Trevas, mas eu conheço você, Snape. Seu truque não vai dar certo.

Severus estava tão concentrado em evitar que o sangue fervesse que nem prestou atenção no estudante de cabelos castanhos, Remus Lupin:

— James, vamos agora.

Mas Potter ergueu o dedo, ameaçando:

— Isso é um aviso, Snivellus. Fique longe de Lily.

Peter Pettigrew deu um guincho e seguiu os outros três amigos, que se afastavam rapidamente. Severus ficou com a varinha na mão, observando-os até que tivessem sumido. Então ele se deu conta.

Potter tinha se aproximado de Lily.

Severus não pudera evitar. Estava ocupado demais tentando sobreviver aos ataques de todos os lados. Além do mais, estava mesmo fora de suas mãos. Lily não mais era sua amiga, não mais falava com ele.

Provavelmente nunca mais falaria.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

— Sr. Snape, por favor, poderia ficar um pouco mais?

Severus recebeu os olhares dos colegas de Slytherin e alguns de Gryffindor que deixavam a sala de aula do Prof. Slughorn. Arrumou seus livros e dirigiu-se ao mestre de Poções.

— Queria falar comigo, professor?

— Sim, sim, Sr. Snape — disse o homenzarrão. — Venho acompanhando seu desempenho escolar. O senhor tem mesmo se dedicado aos estudos esse ano, não?

— Sim, senhor.

— Isso tem prejudicado sua interação social com os demais colegas de casa. Notei isso também. Severus sentiu uma onda de calor subir ao rosto, e indagou:

— Professor, isso é alguma punição?

— Oh, não, meu rapaz, claro que não. Na verdade é o contrário. Tenho dois convites a fazer a você. Você pode dizer não a ambos.

— Convite? — repetiu Severus, incerto.

— Convites — corrigiu Slughorn, enfatizando o plural. — O primeiro é para um jantar no SlugClub. Você deve conhecer as festas que costumo fazer para alguns alunos selecionados. Gostaria que comparecesse ao próximo jantar.

— Está me convidando para um dos jantares com a elite da escola? Por quê? Por que agora?

— Sim, estou convidando. Francamente, Sr. Snape, até esse ano, o senhor não me pareceu ter grandes perspectivas. Mas essa sua nova atitude me deixa muito esperançoso. É na esperança de que continuará a caminhar nesse sentido que ofereço o convite para o jantar. Outros alunos de interesse estarão lá. Poderá ser bom expandir o seu círculo social.

— Professor, se me permite a franqueza, minha posição é evitar integrar a facção de Você-Sabe-Quem. Por que me aceitaria em seu clube?

— Justamente por isso. É preciso dar voz a pensamentos discordantes e diferentes. Você é um Slytherin. Como tal, dificilmente estaria disposto a se engajar numa luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem. Mas nem todos os Slytherin querem segui-lo, ao contrário do que muitos acreditam. Então, acho que é de nosso interesse mútuo que nós nos ajudemos, não concorda?

Severus não tinha muita certeza se concordava, mas não era nem louco de discordar do seu professor. Especialmente quando ele era o primeiro a oferecer ajuda.

— Concordo. E aceito o convite. Muito obrigado.

— Ótimo, ótimo. Agora só falta saber se você gostaria de ser meu aprendiz. Você ganharia experiência, alguns pontos para Slytherin e teria um lugar seguro para as situações mais... tensas durante a vida acadêmica.

Mais uma vez, Severus não demorou a perceber que era a melhor solução. E ele era Slytherin demais para deixar passar uma oportunidade desse tipo.

No final das contas, o professor estava certo. Severus terminou tendo tantas atribuições que era mais difícil saber a melhor hora para uma emboscada ou o que ele fazia em horas determinadas. Severus passou a se sentir mais seguro em Hogwarts, finalmente.

Assim se passaram praticamente dois anos. Slughorn indicou que Severus ainda poderia ser um professor de Poções, mas o rapaz não queria nem ouvir falar disso. A mera idéia de encarar uma sala cheia daqueles idiotas e tentar incutir algum conhecimento naquelas cabeças cheias de vento o fazia querer sair dali correndo.

Mas agora Severus estava diante dos NEWTs e era basicamente nisso que ele pensava naqueles dias. Com sucesso, ele conseguia ignorar ou fugir dos antigos amigos, tornando-se um solitário, basicamente. Potter e sua turma pareciam ter baixado a guarda, bem pouco interessados no que Severus fazia.

Até o dia em que Severus estava distraído demais para ver o que estava além do corredor e dobrou uma esquina correndo demais. Esbarrou numa pessoa.

Livros voaram e uma cascata de cabelo vermelho pareceu se formar ao redor dele.

Lily Evans.

Ela se abaixou, pegando os livros:

— Oh, desculpe. Eu estava tão distraída... — Então ela viu de quem se tratava. — Severus...?

— Desculpe, eu... eu...

Ela sorriu, tímida:

— Como você está? Notei que tem... mudado suas companhias.

— Tenho estado ocupado. E os NEWTs são ano que vem.

— Você parece bem, Severus. Fico feliz.

— Eu. Er... Vou me atrasar para aula.

E saiu, o coração batendo tão forte que nem ouviu a moça se despedir.

"_Covarde_", recriminou-se. "_Poderia ter tentado falar com ela, restaurar a amizade. Era a sua chance!_"

No fundo, ele preferia que a iniciativa partisse dela. Contudo, não pôde deixar de sentir que passou o resto do dia distraído.

o0o o0o o0o

— Filho, o que há com você?

A pergunta da mãe deixou Severus preocupado.

— Nada. Por que pergunta?

— Está mais quieto — notou Eileen. — Aconteceu alguma coisa? Alguém está aborrecendo você em Hogwarts?

— Não. É que... Bom, eu tomei umas decisões e mudei algumas atitudes. Estou percebendo que isso muda a gene. Sabe, por dentro.

A mãe sentou-se à mesa e pegou a mão magra do filho, sorrindo.

— Que bom, filho. Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor.

— Acho que sim. Mãe, você acha que pureza de sangue é uma coisa a se defender?

— Se eu achasse isso, teria me casado com seu pai?

— É, mas... — Ele não continuou.

— Não importa o que pareça, Severus, nem o que tenha acontecido depois. Eu amava muito seu pai, e não me importava que ele fosse Muggle. Não deixaria de ter me casado com ele por causa disso. Nem acho que um bruxo seria melhor. As pessoas são o que elas são. Às vezes elas decidem mudar, às vezes não. Fico feliz que você tenha decidido mudar. Estava preocupada que você estivesse se tornando uma pessoa amarga.

Severus deu um sorriso triste:

— Será que eu mudei mesmo?

Eileen deu de ombros:

— Reparou que você não tem brigado com seu pai? Já é uma mudança.

Severus teve que concordar.

o0o o0o o0o o0o

O verão não passou rápido o suficiente para Severus. Ele tentou resistir, mas suas pernas o levavam ao parquinho dilapidado onde ele tinha tomado coragem para falar com Lily pela primeira vez. Mas ir até a casa dela estava fora de questão.

Ele também passou boa parte de suas férias tentando evitar o contato com seus colegas de Slytherin. Mensagens e recados de Lucius foram respondidos com notas vagas e sem compromisso. Severus não tinha intenção de desagradar alguém importante como um Malfoy, mas não pretendia entrar na lista dos futuros Death Eaters. No fundo, porém, ele sabia que só estava ganhando tempo. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, ele teria que tomar uma posição.

Bem, que fosse mais tarde, então.

O último ano de Severus em Hogwarts começou relativamente sem grandes emoções. Ele continuou como assistente de Slughorn nas aulas de Poções, continuou sendo alvo de tortura de seus colegas de casa. Felizmente, Potter e sua turma pareciam ter se limitado a odiá-lo de longe, sem precisar pintar seu cabelo de vermelho ou coisa semelhante.

Enfim, a vida parecia ter entrado em alguma espécie de rotina, ao menos até a chegada do intervalo de Páscoa. Antes mesmo do feriadão começar, ele recebeu uma coruja com recado enigmático, no café da manhã.

"_Um presente do nosso Lord. Um incentivo para você retornar aos velhos amigos"_

Não estava assinado, para parecia ser de Lucius Malfoy.

Intrigado, Severus simplesmente guardou o recado no bolso. Os alunos estavam excitados com a perspectiva do feriado, alguns estariam voltando para casa. Severus não contava em passar a Páscoa em Spinner's End. Não faria sentido, e ele poderia usar o tempo para revisar mais matéria par aos NEWTs.

Ele continuou a comer torradas com suco, quando a voz grossa do Prof. Slughorn soou às suas costas:

— Sr. Snape. Severus, por favor. O Prof. Dumbledore precisa falar com você com urgência.

— Agora?

— Sim, isso mesmo. É melhor você ir o quanto antes. Não se incomode com suas aulas. Venha, eu o acompanho.

Severus obedeceu, o salão todo o encarando. Ele subiu até o gabinete do diretor. Dumbledore estava sentado à sua mesa.

— Obrigado por trazê-lo, Horace. Entre, Sr. Snape. Por favor, sente-se.

Severus obedeceu, ainda intrigado. Mas não diria nada até saber o que estava fazendo ali.

— Severus, meu rapaz, não há outro modo de dizer isso. Infelizmente, trago más notícias. Seu pai morreu, lamento informar.

O rapaz digeriu lentamente a notícia. Então indagou:

— O que aconteceu, senhor?

— As autoridades Muggles estão investigando, supondo que ele tenha tido um ataque cardíaco na rua. Contudo, não há dúvida para os Aurores que ele foi morto por uma Maldição Mortal. Seu pai tinha rixa com algum bruxo, Sr. Snape?

— Não, senhor. Meu pai odiava bruxos.

— Ainda mais curioso, suponho — disse Dumbledore, sombrio. — De qualquer forma, meu jovem, os elfos preparam suas coisas e você deve seguir imediatamente para casa. Sua mãe está à sua espera.

Severus o encarou, desorientado. Ele ia para casa?

— Presumo que você queira ficar com sua mãe nessa hora. Ela vai gostar de sua presença. Eu lamento a sua perda.

"Eu não", pensou Severus.

Ao se levantar, Severus recebeu um toque solidário de seu chefe de casa, Horace Slughorn. Ele recebeu ajuda para ir para casa, outros professores olhando-o com compaixão. Sua mente funcionava a velocidades inacreditáveis.

Ao chegar a Spinner's End, viu a porta aberta. O caixão com o corpo de seu pai estava na sala, em cima da mesa da cozinha. Uns poucos vizinhos estavam ali, e sua mãe veio abraçá-lo. Ela tinha os olhos vermelhos e estava abatida. Contudo, Severus notou, ela não estava abatida.

Severus olhou para o pai morto. Não sentiu nada pelo homem, mas as circunstâncias de sua morte o deixaram apreensivo.

Então um jovem num terno impecável entrou na casa. Um arrepio percorreu Severus.

— Lucius. É uma surpresa.

— Soube do ocorrido. Vim prestar minhas condolências. Essa é sua mãe? — Ele apertou a mão dela. — Meus pêsames, Madame Snape. Sou Lucius Malfoy, estive na escola com Severus.

— Obrigada, meu jovem. O enterro será amanhã. Se puder comparecer, será bem-vindo.

— Farei o possível, Madame.

Severus indagou:

— Lucius, podemos conversar um pouco? Vamos até lá fora.

Só quando estavam bem longe dos ouvidos e após feitiços de privacidade, Severus indagou:

— Foi esse o presente dele? Um incentivo?

— Só mesmo seu pai Muggle poderia estar atrasando sua vinda para o nosso grupo, Severus. Então, a atitude mais lógica seria... eliminar o motivo desse atraso. Realmente, Severus, você não pode sinceramente dizer que lamenta o que aconteceu, não é mesmo?

— Seja como for, vocês poderiam ser mais discretos, não? Até Dumbledore me disse que meu pai foi vítima da Maldição Mortal.

— Velho enxerido. Como ele sabe?

— Bom, não pude perguntar, pude?

— E sua mãe? Ela sabe?

— Como posso perguntar, com a casa infestada de Muggles?

— Eu vi. Mas Severus, espero que isso o incentive a tomar uma decisão.

— Lucius, você ouviu o que eu disse? Dumbledore está de olho. Ainda que eu tivesse concordado, e eu não disse que concordei, pouco posso fazer ainda em Hogwarts, com o bode velho me vigiando o tempo todo. Após a formatura, depois que eu deixar a escola, aí sim, eu poderei ter oportunidade de me decidir.

Lucius o encarou, ligeiramente contrariado. Contudo, só o que disse foi:

— Muito bem, então. Até a formatura. Depois retomaremos essa conversa, Severus. De novo, meus sentimentos por sua perda. Dê minhas lembranças à sua mãe.

O herdeiro do nome Malfoy se foi pela estreita rua de paralelepípedos, deixando Severus com muito a pensar. Sim, ele tinha que pensar bem em tudo.

Aquela Páscoa foi extremamente meditativa para Severus. Ele pensou muito, pensou bem, e também pesou as conseqüências de todas as decisões. Observou sua mãe e guardou luto com ela. Viu que a tristeza dela era real.

Nos dias que passou em casa, Severus conversou com a sua mãe, indagando se ela tinha conversado com alguém estranho, se algo fazia sentido naquela loucura toda. E tudo fazia sentido, sim. Ele conseguira ganhar algum tempo. Mas não muito.

Por isso, ao voltar para Hogwarts, a primeira coisa que Severus fez foi conseguir uma reunião com o diretor Albus Dumbledore em pessoa.

— Ah, Sr. Snape. Espero que tenha aproveitado sua folga.

— Sim, senhor. Eu gostaria de conversar com o senhor justamente sobre a minha folga. E a morte de meu pai.

— Os Aurores ainda estão investigando para descobrir quem fez isso.

— Posso poupar o trabalho deles. Quem matou meu pai foi um dos agentes do Lord das Trevas.

— Lord Voldemort?

Severus estremeceu ao ouvir o nome, mas assentiu.

— Ele está recrutando. Vem tentando me recrutar desde o ano passado. Desta vez, ele resolveu me oferecer um presente, digamos assim.

Dumbledore parecia confuso.

— Você parece não ter gostado desse presente.

O rapaz não tentou disfarçar.

— A morte de meu pai não me trouxe tristeza, só alívio. Para mim e para minha mãe. Ainda assim, não me parece correto matar uma pessoa, mesmo que seja alguém como meu pai.

O diretor não se mexeu, nem pareceu reagir ao que Severus dizia. O rapaz continuou:

— Fico pensando que, se para me recrutar, ele me agrada desse jeito, se eu pensar em recusar, ele pode tomar o mesmo gesto para me punir.

— É um raciocínio lógico. Mas por que está me contando tudo isso, Sr. Snape?

Severus engoliu em seco, engoliu seu orgulho, inspirou fundo e disse, com altivez:

— Sei que o senhor lidera a oposição ao Lord das Trevas. Vim oferecer minha aliança. Em troca de proteção para mim e para minha mãe.

Dumbledore ficou em silêncio alguns minutos antes de comentar:

— Confesso estar surpreso, Sr. Snape. Até muito recentemente, eu poderia jurar que o convite que lhe foi feito seria imediatamente aceito. O senhor parece avesso a aceitar uma aliança com Lord Voldemort.

— Decidi tomar minhas decisões por mim mesmo, a despeito de meus colegas. Talvez não tenha sido uma decisão socialmente sábia, mas achei que seria melhor eu... ampliar minha rede social para além de Slytherin.

— Interessante — comentou Dumbledore. — Mas se eu aceitar essa aliança, que vantagem eu poderia obter com isso?

— Minha lealdade.

— E se eu quiser mais? Posso querer ter uma vantagem maior. Uma pessoa com suas conexões, suas amizades, pode ser recrutado diretamente dentro do círculo íntimo do grupo. Poderia obter informações valiosas.

— Você diz um espião?

— Prefiro a palavra informante. Você terá a oportunidade de prestar um grande serviço ao lado oposto ao de seus colegas. Se o que você oferece é sincero, você pode observar a importância do que eu estou oferecendo.

Severus pensou um pouco. Em seguida, indagou:

— Esse é o seu preço?

— Preço? Que palavra mais mercenária, meu rapaz.

— Pode ser mercenária, mas é a correta. — Severus se ergueu, sombrio. — Lamento, diretor, mas, se esse é o seu preço, talvez seja melhor tratarmos apenas de assuntos acadêmicos daqui para frente. Desculpe-me ter tomado o seu tempo.

Ele ia se dirigindo à porta quando Dumbledore o interrompeu:

— Mas para que tanta pressa, meu rapaz? Acho que você me entendeu errado.

— É possível. Eu entendi que está me oferecendo uma vida de sombras, de trapaça, de logros e disfarces. Ninguém poderia saber a verdade, porque minha vida estaria em perigo. Ninguém: nem minha mãe, nem Li— outras pessoas. Isso seria para sempre, porque o Lord não tem ex-seguidores. Será que entendi errado?

Dumbledore pareceu surpreso, por um segundo. Deu um sorriso e deu de ombros:

— Não, você entendeu muito bem. Só achei que você estivesse pensando no bem maior. Quando você chegou falando em pensar por si mesmo, imaginei que o Chapéu Seletor pudesse ter se enganado a seu respeito. Talvez você pudesse pertencer a Gryffindor, afinal.

— Não, acho que eu pertenço mesmo a Slytherin. Acho que há certos limites que nem mesmo os membros de minha casa ultrapassariam. Bom-dia, diretor.

— Severus, espere.

Severus obedeceu, mas já começava a se irritar. Só porque ele era Albus Dumbledore, isso não lhe dava o direito de tratá-lo como um cachorrinho. O velho quis saber:

— Você precisa responder a Lord Voldemort imediatamente?

— Não. Tenho até a formatura. Depois disso, preciso dar uma resposta.

— Muito bem. Protegerei você e sua mãe o melhor que eu puder. Só peço em troca que, se algum dia a pressão for demais, você reconsidere o que eu ofereci agora. Pois, se você não puder recusar Lord Voldemort, você ainda pode combatê-lo e proteger aqueles a quem ama. Apenas mantenha isso em mente, Severus. Podemos combinar assim?

Dumbledore estendeu a mão. Severus viu a mão estendida de um dos bruxos mais poderosos de todo o mundo mágico.

E ele a apertou.

Fazendo sua própria história acontecer.

The end


End file.
